Not if you were the last man on earth
by luvinJ
Summary: Leah Clearwater finds herself in a predicament she never saw coming. What choice will she make when only a handful of people still roam the earth?


A/N: Just a little drabble. It didn't end up exactly as I planned when I set out to write it but what can you do. I hope you enjoy.

I sat curled up on my bed, reading a book by the light of the kerosene lamp, or at least trying to.

Distracting me was a loud, rhythmic banging coming from the other side of the paper thin walls. Not to mention the husky grunts sandwiched between alternating high-pitched squeals and guttural moans of ecstasy.

I felt the mattress give way next to me, but I didn't dare look up, even when I felt a playful nudge on my knee.

"Come on, Lee," the all too familiar voice begged.

Feeling exasperated, I slammed the book closed. I attempted to get up, to escape the unavoidable conversation I knew was coming. But a large hand caught me by the wrist, holding me captive.

"You know, _the world is a lot bigger place than you and me_. We owe it to mankind to at least try. After all, you can't possibly want the human race to die out," he pleaded.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth," I growled, jerking my arm free before storming out of the room. There was only one problem. He sort of was.

_Had it only been two short years since the world had gone crazy?_

_Eighteen months had come and gone since the last of one of us succumbed to the virus and had to be put down. The rest of us appeared to be immune. Sparking the debate that either we were extremely lucky or the polar opposite. _

_Surely there were others out there, somewhere, alive. So we searched. _

_An entire year of wondering the western sea board passed but we found not another living soul. My entire world had been whittled down to my baby brother, my step-sister, her boyfriend, their newborn daughter (because having a child in the apocalypse is a real good idea), and Quil Ateara. Quil freaking Ateara._

_Still we roamed aimlessly looking for survivors, for some proof that there was anyone else alive out there, trying to hang onto to our last shred of hope. That was until my step-niece was born._

_After Sarah came, Jake made the decision for all of us that it was time to give up and set down roots. The six of us were going to try to create some sort of safe haven for Sarah._

_As if we could._

_We chose, or should I say Jake chose an isolated place somewhere in what used to be California for us to live. Live was a funny word now-a-days. More like exist. My days ran together. I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled. I was just so lonely. Sometimes I just wished… _

A few days, maybe even a week had passed when I found myself walking down the long hall to my bedroom. As I passed by Jake and Bella's room, the overwhelming scent of sex slapped me in the face.

Damn. When would my senses go back to normal? Between the super human hearing and smell, it was like I was in the room watching them, an uninvited voyeur witnessing their love making. No wonder Quil was so horny. Hell, I felt my own throbbing desire pooling between my legs.

Oh, what the fuck.

Even if Jake and Bella "created" me a potential mate like they did my brother, it still meant waiting decades to get any. I'd have carpel tunnel way before that happened.

Walking past my door I found myself standing in front of Quil's. Turning the knob, I was surprised to find it unlocked. Bursting inside I found Quil lying face up on his bed, clad only in his boxers, arms crossed behind his head. I guess I was lucky he wasn't whacking off.

I didn't wait for him to speak. If he did, I might chicken out. I quickly yanked my top over my head, flinging it to the floor as I stalked towards my unsuspecting prey.

Quil's eye's bulged out of his head as he watched me strip on my way to his bed, leaving a trail of clothing behind.

"I thought you said…" he squeaked out.

"I will only say this once. You're right about one thing. You basically are the last man on earth, at least the last eligible one. So shut the fuck up and let's do this."

Quil grabbed the blanket that had been pooled around his feet and jerked it over his body.

"Shit, Lee. You really know how to woo a guy, make him feel special. I don't know if I want to have sex with you if all you see me as is a piece of grade A prime beef."

Was he for real? I almost gave up, turned around, and stormed out of the room, but something stopped me. I was going to show him who was in charge and that fucker would give me pleasure whether he wanted to or not.

I pulled the cover from his unexpectedly loose grip and tossed it aside. He might be saying he was upset by my approach with his words, but his dick had a mind of its own, standing at attention, and straining to pop out of his underwear. I knew he wanted me. His resistance had all been for show.

I climbed on top, situating myself so that I could rub my aching core against his rather impressive bulge. Quil's large hands shot up, cupping my breasts, playing with my nipples as I continued to grind against him. I was pleasantly surprised when he sat up, peppering soft kisses on my neck and along my jawline. I hadn't been so turned on in literally years and it Quil freaking Ateara doing it. Why had I fought so hard against this? Maybe I had been the crazy one.

"Shall I release the Kraken or do you want the privilege?" he whispered and effectively shot the mood to hell.


End file.
